The strange naked dog boy that took Rin's blanket
by SilentMourning
Summary: Inuyasha is trampling alone in a blizzard one night. He spots nice warm looking cabin and decides to stay there the night. Inside, he finds Rin snuggled up in a blanket, too bad he WANTS that blanket. Funny but with nice ending that will warm your hearts


The strange naked dog boy that took Rin's blanket  
  
  
  
Inuyasha had been traveling for days. Kagome had long since gone home for a family vacation, and without her, everyone else left too. So that left Inuyasha alone. He spotted a cabin not far off, and decided it would be a good place to warm up. As Inuyasha stepped into the cabin, he noticed a fire burning and a little girl sleeping peacefully on a bed with a blanket draped over her. Inuyasha didn't want to disturb the little girl, so he sat on the floor, wringing the water out of his thick long hair. Inuyasha soon realized the rest of his clothes were wet as well, and, not wanting to catch a cold, he stripped down and snatched the only blanket in the cabin from the girl.  
  
Rin woke up to see a strange naked man wrapping himself in her blanket.  
  
"Hey! Give that back you naked wierdo!" That's when Rin caught sight of Inuyasha'a ears. She jumped off the bed and ran over to him, grabbing his ears with her tiny hands.  
  
"WOW!! Hey, are these real? You're a youkai? I know a youkai! Cool! I love your ears, hey, how old are you? Can I have my blanket back? I'm kinda cold. Do you have a tail? Lord Sesshomaru-Sama has a tail, it's reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeealy long and fluffy, and soft too." Inuyasha's right eye started to twitch as Rin continued.  
  
"Who was your daddy? Was he a youkai? What about your momma? Are you half demon? Do you know any other youkai? Are you bad? Do you have any children? What about a mate? Ooooo oooo oooo!!! Do you have a daughter my age I can play or a cute son? Heeeeeeeeeey, can I play with your sword? Preeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeety...." Rin's questions stopped as she stared at the shiny sword at Inuyasha'a side which looked very beautiful with the flames from the fire glinting off it's edge.  
  
Inuyasha was considering 'showing' Rin the sword by cutting her in half to stop her annoying questions, but then he remembered that she had mentioned his half brother's name, which was almost as bad as if Rin had directly and bluntly insulted Inuyasha to his face.  
  
"D- Did you say SESSHOMARU???" Inuyasha said, getting a demonic glint in his eye.  
  
"Uh huh! I call him Fluffy sometimes, 'cuz of his tail an' all. Don't you think he's pretty?"  
  
"How do YOU know Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"He saved me from some wolves and he's been taking care of me ever since! He's reeeeeeeeeeeeeeealy nice!"  
  
"NICE?! YOU CALL THAT DEMONIC BASTARD NICE?!" Inuyasha exploded. Rin smiled.  
  
"Yup!" Inuyasha fell like he had been sat. "Uuuhhh, Mr.Puppy Man, are you okay?" Inuyasha leaped back up.  
  
"W- What did you call me?!" He screamed, a very large vein popping out of his head.  
  
"Mr.Puppy Man? Well, you remind me of a puppy. You're so cute!" Rin hugged Inuyasha's leg adoringly. Inuyasha was shocked. Rin wasn't even slightly scared of him. He thought that her being with Sesshomaru would make her scared of demons. Yet it only made her more affectionate toward them.  
  
"Hey, little girl, how does Sesshomaru treat you?" Inuyasha asked, wanting to make sure the little girl wasn't abused or hurt by his brother.  
  
"Sesshomaru- Sama? He's really nice! He buys me sweet cakes and kimonos whenever he goes to town, and at night, he lets me brush his tail, and he takes me in his arms and sleeps with me too! He also gives me baths when Jaken makes soap." This surely couldn't be the SAME Sesshomaru, could it?  
  
"Uhmm, Mr. Doggy? Can I have my blanket back now?" Inuyasha was still thinking about the kindness of Sesshomaru, so he didn't answer. Rin shrugged and grasped the blanket firmly in her little hands. She pulled as hard as she could and the blanket was torn off Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey! W-What are you doing?! Wait, why are you looking at me like that...?" Rin was looking at Inuyasha's 'lower parts'. She pointed as his genitals.  
  
"Whats that? I don't have that, am I deformed...or are you?" Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"Grrrrr...stupid girl, gimme back that blanket, it's freezin'!" Inuyasha lunged for the blanket and stopped short, blushing even more. Rin had grabbed him and was inspecting this unknown object in her hands.  
  
"Wow, it's soft, but...eeeeewwww, it's squishy!!" Rin let go of Inuyasha, much to his relief, and ran to the bed with the blanket.  
  
"H-Hey! You little brat!" He lunged at the bed, landing on it heavily. The bed broke under Inuyasha's immense weight.  
  
"Hey! Bad dog! You broke the bed!" A now enraged Rin yelled. She was so angry, she kicked Inuyasha in his...area.  
  
"GAH!!!!!!!!!" The dog demon screamed in pain, holding himself. Rin giggled.  
  
"You're funny!" She then ran to the fire, warming herself even more. Inuyasha was extremely pissed off right now, and if he couldn't have the blanket, no one would. he walked up to Rin, snatched blanket up and threw it in the fire. His clothes were done drying too, so he threw those on. Rin sat staring into the fire for a few seconds before she realized what had happened.  
  
"My blanket..."  
  
"So what about it?" Inuyasha asked, staring at the ceiling. Rin didn't answer she just sat there, getting colder and colder.   
  
Hours passed, and Inuyasha was getting to sleep, when he heard a sneeze, and another one, a cough, and more sneezing. He opened his eyes to see a tiny shivering form in front of the dead fire, which was now only embers.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, Rin sneezed and gave a hacking cough.  
  
"N-Noooooooo." She replied. "I-I'm c-cold..." She shivered violently. Inuyasha knew he was gonna hate himself for what he was gonna do.  
  
"C'mere." he commanded. Rin shakily stood up and drug herself over to him. Inuyasha grabbed her frail body and placed it in his hakame. He was amazed at how cold she really was.   
  
That night, two complete strangers slept together, completely trusting of the other. Even though the strangers were oblivious, this was Utopia, where strangers slept with both eyes closed and trusted the other completely, without any slight indecision. 


End file.
